Standing Up
by queenlovett
Summary: A little oneshot exploring what would have happened if a certain article was published during 3.3. How would Sir Anthony react?


Alright, so this little oneshot is very, very, very late. I have three words for you: HOLIDAY RETAIL SEASON. And here's five more: OH MY ACHING HEAD/FEET. This is for ladystrallan on tumblr, who gave me a delightful little prompt. This supposes that the article Edith saw in the newspaper ran earlier, before the wedding. I hope you enjoy! By the by, the ending gets smutty. Edith/Anthony sexytimes are ahead my dears.

oo

Many would agree but few would admit that dinners at Downton were stressful at the best of times. Manners, backhanded slights, and a dysfunctional family dynamic often combined into a miasma of tension so overwhelming that made many a guest wish they had never sat at that table. Luncheon, however, was a different matter. Luncheon was safe. Or so Sir Anthony Strallan thought.

Never did he imagine when he arrived on this day that he would be caught in the crossfire of a heated argument between his fiancée and his future father-in-law. It seems that the tensions between the two had reached a boiling point. Heated words were exchanged while the others looked on as if they were at Wimbledon. And poor Anthony was left looking like a deer that had gotten a rather nasty shock.

It all started when Lord Grantham opened his paper that afternoon, the delivery boy having been late due to being new, and discovering an article written by his own daughter in support of a growing place for women in the world. While being a usually pleasant and understanding man, Robert was under so much pressure with the estate that he exploded. Unfortunately for those around him, he chose to do this when the Crawleys and Sir Anthony had gathered to eat together and discuss upcoming wedding plans. Needless to say Anthony was highly distressed as Edith stormed off, trying to hold back her tears.

Silence reigned for a solid minute before Cora tried to put her two cents in

"Oh Robert, you musn't be so hard on Edith- "

"She had no right! No right at all!"

And it was this statement which drove Anthony to action.

"Robert, now, really, I hardly think that you can stand there and tell me Edith has no right to express her opinions."

Robert tried to interrupt at this, but Anthony knew if he didn't say what was on his mind now, he may never have the courage to do so again.

" Just hear me out, please. She is a grown woman who knows her own mind. Quite frankly I think the world and this house would be a better place for listening to her. Your daughter is brilliant and strong and funny and utterly lovely. I am so very proud of her; she's taking such a risk. I consider myself quite lucky to be the man she wants to marry. Edith so wants to please you all, especially you, Robert. You should be treating this time with her with joy, for she won't just be your daughter anymore, she'll be my wife. And, with any luck, she'll be the mother to our children. Then where will you be? I know you are a good man Robert, please don't waste the time you have with her."

Lord Grantham stood agape staring at the usually placid and docile Sir Anthony in disbelief.

"I'll bid good-day to you and I hope that you'll think about what I've had to say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancée to find. I think she might just need me."

All of his thoughts as he left the room were on Edith. None of the shocked faces registered, not that of Cora, or Mary, or Matthew. He collected his coat and from Carson, but was so distracted he didn't let him put them on. Then he headed to the one place he had a tiny inkling of where Edith might be; the garage.

Sure enough, as he approached the only vehicle, he could hear sniffling.

"Edith?"

She was sat in the backseat of her father's car. Tears were coursing down her face; she turned her face away to hide them from him.

He let out a sad sigh, and opened the door to join her.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I let him affect me so."

"Oh my sweet one, don't apologise. He's your father. Of course you want him to be pleased with you."

He gathered her into his chest with his good arm.

"But that doesn't mean you should waste your tears on him when he hurts you. Dry your eyes, my darling and look at me."

Edith tried to stifle her sniffling as her hurt brown eyes met Anthony's clear blue ones. He could feel himself coming undone at the pain and trust he saw in those orbs. He vowed to himself that he would take her far away one day, away from the world of her family's harshness. Locksley might be within an hour's drive, but he knew that for Edith, it would be like a whole world apart from the Crawleys. She could be herself and flourish.

"Your father is only a man, trying to adapt to this changing world. And while he may disapprove, know this: you have my support. You always have. I'm so very proud of you. You will do a great many things and I will be beside you for as long as you will have me."

Edith started to give a watery smile at his words.

"You really mean it?"

He dropped a kiss into her hair, as he murmured, "Of course. I lost my heart to you a long time ago. I will follow you wherever you go. If you'll have me, that is."

"I should think that given I am to be your wife in less than a fortnight, that your place would be assured," she teased. But then she grew serious as she cupped his cheek, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't have to find out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Edith felt much better at this; her tears had stopped because of Anthony. Her dear, sweet, wonderfully awkward Anthony, who she no knew would never leave her side. His proximity and his warm aura were getting to her, causing her to lean in and give him what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. However the emotions she poured into this gesture morphed it into more.

Soon the kiss turned heated, her passionate desperation to show how much she appreciated him and his need to show his love for her moving the kiss to a level they had not yet explored. A simple brushing of the lips had turned into grasping hands and moans ripped from their very souls.

They dared not break for breath for very long, lest the spell betwixt them be broken.

One of her hands settled in his hair, clutching him nearer to her. The other briefly fluttered to his shoulder before tentatively going down, down, down to his chest, his stomach and finally around to the lowest portion of his back above his trousers. His good hand then landed gently on her knee, going up, up, up her leg, sliding across her stockings, edging her skirt up with every inch gained.

His rough hand teased her at the exposed skin of her thigh situated along the tops of her stockings and her lacy bloomers. His hand deftly sent sparks coursing to her very core as he played with her garter.

Fed up with being the only one being teased in such a manner her hand followed the edge of his trousers to the front. She was met with a gasp and a groan when she lightly went farther south to the large bulge prominently displayed and felt by her right hip. She shifted, to gain better access not realizing that her movement would cause his hand to move to her inner thigh. This time, their moans mingled in the charged air.

Anthony's lips left hers to traverse the previously unexplored area on her neck slightly below her ear. Edith could feel her nipples tighten and she was feeling heady with lust.

"An-Anthony…"

She was not expecting the tiny nip to her neck, as if to shush her. In retaliation, she pulled back. He looked disappointed for a small moment before he realized she was coming closer again. Closer, closer, closer, until she was practically atop his lap with both of her thighs coming to rest on the outside of his. Edith's chest was heaving with her breathes and Anthony, himself, could feel his pulse start to climb. They exchanged a heated glance, just taking it all in. Were they really going to do this? Yes, it was time.

Edith smiled mischievously and kissed her way across his jaw line, to his ear, and then her revenge was taken when she caught his earlobe in between her lips and gently bit down. If possible, the bulge trapped amid their bodies, grew.

His hand returned to its journey exploring her thigh, but this time didn't stop. The boundary that her bloomers represented was challenged and defeated. Edith clutched at his back as he touched her dripping depths for the first time. Gently and reverently, he tended to her. His ministrations were light, but torturous to her. Her only response was to let out mewling noises and to rock her hips in an ancient rhythm known to all. She wanted more. More. More.

And he obliged. First one, then two gentle fingers. The sensations were clouding her in pleasure, quickly she was losing herself. The rocking became more insistent, stimulating his own arousal.

"Oh Edith, my lovely girl. Are you close? Can you feel it?" He closed his eyes as her hand snaked down.

"Yes. Oh Anthony, yes. I can feel it. Oh."

How she had the present mind to open the fastenings of his trousers, he would never know. He would only be immensely thankfully.

She took him in hand as Anthony increased the pace of his fingers. Once again their lips met.

This time there was no stopping.

Hesitatingly she stroked him, until she gained confidence. And once she had it down, Anthony added a third finger while his thumb teased her pearl.

It wasn't long before pleasure overcame them and the noises in their throats escaped. Nothing mattered to them as they soared to the heights of mutual satisfaction.

However forgetting their surroundings was probably not the best idea. Their afterglow was interrupted by a cleared throat.

"Ahem."

Edith was so startled she tried to stand up, but hit her head and ended up next to Anthony, clutching her head. Anthony scrambled to cover his exposed state with his disregarded coat. Faces red, they turned to the source of the noise with guilty looks.

It was Mary.

Anthony could only be glad it wasn't Robert, or there'd be one less Baron in the world by the end of the day.

Edith, however, wished it was any one besides her elder sister. Preparing for the worst, she closed her eyes, flinching.

She was surprised though when Mary averted her eyes discreetly and said,

"Papa told me to fetch you and your fiancé, but I'm afraid I must be too late. It looks like you are about to leave. I'll tell him you're gone."

She turned to walk away, a smirk on her face.

"Oh and next time? Do make sure the doors are locked. "

They dissolved into laughter once she had left.

Doing up his trousers he asked, "Does this mean I'll have the pleasure of your company this evening?"

Straightening her clothes, Edith stepped out the backseat and into the driver's seat. Looking back at him from the mirror, she gave a smile full of promises.

"You can count on it."


End file.
